


Haunting

by KuroHitsuji



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creepy Dolls, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Haunting, Manipulation, Psychological Horror, Seduction, gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHitsuji/pseuds/KuroHitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then I heard it, a childish giggle, haunting and terrifying…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting

Darkness…

It surrounds me everywhere and no matter how much I try to move my limbs, to blink my eyes, I cannot remove this black shroud over me, wrapped up tightly I cannot barely breathe.

Then I heard it, a childish giggle, haunting and terrifying…

I opened my eyes and found myself sat down on a simple scorched wooden chair. My eyes traveled and observed my surroundings, it seems to be that I am in one of those antique old mansions, with great overhead ceilings, arches and decorated mirrors. I noted all mirrors appear to be broken and the shards seemed to be scattered everywhere, which is odd in of itself.

Why would anyone scatter the broken fragments, seeming to have showered them all throughout the room?

Odd indeed.

I stood from my seated place and finally took notice of one thing.

I was dressed in old clothes, befitting of an aristocratic male in his early twenties, soft baby blues and white lace.

It was disconcerting; as I could feel a tremor in the air, a foul smell that reeked of rotten flesh. I attempted to walk forwards but stumbled in my first try and had to grab hold of my chair, unfortunately it took that moment to break and it crumbled under my weight. I fell to the floor and gasped, taking in breaths as my vision blurred.

I could feel the whole floor literally shake even though I know this to be untrue, my legs were jelly and my throat dry, dessert scorching dry. I gulped in air and attempted to wet my lips but it was futile.

Suddenly, a haunting girlish giggle, it echoed across the room and beyond the darkness... over and over.

“You~ would you be our friend?~”

I shivered at the voice; it was close to an innocent girl’s but definitely had an undertone of malice.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts for a proper response but I couldn’t. All thoughts scattered at every attempt always by the same poignant giggle.  
It was annoying but at the same time I could feel dread creep in on my skin, threatening to suck me whole.

I gulped once again.

“Hee hee, you are quite the catch~ So cute and adorable!~”

I could hear the footsteps but I could see no one. She, whoever she is, is toying with me now, flitting in and out of my consciousness and I attempted to speak but no words came out, I hung my head and rolled to my side.

“Wh… at…” I finally managed, dry as my mouth and throat was, it was painful and difficult to speak. It felt like I just swallowed a big chunk of thorns and sand dust. I winced at the horrible sound of my voice, cracking and obviously unwell.

“Hee~ I think I’ll keep you!~ You’re so precious after all!~”

That was when I finally saw, through my blurry vision, a pair of black Alice shoes and white stockings, but they weren’t pristine white, no. They were splashed in blood and seem to be fresh.

I gulped again and tried to tilt my head upward but a hand on my head stopped me, instead she knelt in front of me and stared deeply into my eyes.  
She had no eyes and blood seemed to be spilling forth from those endlessly black sockets. I gasped in terror and tried to break free.

Her chillingly red lips pulled into an evil smirk and lunged forward, pressing her still warm body against my own and seemed to feel me up everywhere. She wrapped her arms around my neck and forced me to meet her ‘eyes’ once again.

It is both terrifying and unwillingly, arousing.

“I…” I gulped hard no matter the pain; it still feels so… right.

“See?~ You’re just so perfect! The perfect pet~” And she hummed as she leaned closer, almost inches from my lips.

I was trapped.

“Wh… y…?” Is all I managed, feeling tears run down my cheeks, finally feeling so helpless against her powerful force and the imminent betrayal of my own body.  
She hummed again and tilted her head to the side with a broad evil grin. “Because I want you~ and whatever I want, I get, sweetie~” Then she finally sealed our lips together and I felt an explosion of emotions in the deepest pits of my heart.

I could hear the sound of breaking glass and the shatter of millions of silver petals all around me…

The next I open my eyes, I found myself alone in the same room but this time the room isn’t destroyed. It is back to it’s usual splendor, bright chandelier lights, impeccable flourished floors and the mirrors were all there.

The only sad part about this scene is, I cannot see my own reflection. The only thing reflected back is the same clothes I wore before but no flesh or hair in sight and behind me are an army of dolls, all female with long blonde curls and big blue eyes, dressed in pretty colorful laces and ribbons.

I pivot on my heels and look behind me to find them all staring at me and slowly one by one, they begin to cry tears of blood while giggling that same stupid mystifying sound.

I gasped and took a step backwards, they followed me forward.

I shook my head; feeling so disoriented and distressed, so unnervingly haunted… or am I?

I must have deserved this at some point…

“Yes, you do~ because you like it~” I abruptly look up and there she is again, this time, she’s a full grown woman and dressed in all white, not like before where she is drenched in blood, this time she is pristine and purely white. I gulped and this time I could feel a tremor in my own body.

Haunted, seduced, I walk towards her as she smiles beseechingly at me, curling her fingers in a come hither way and I caved. I took my first step forwards and her smile broadened at her success.

"You are so perfect... my beloved pet."

Finally standing in front of her, dazed and very much confused at my own body’s weakness to her charms. She pulled me by my tie and pulled our faces close.  
Again, I am reminded of my helpless state but this time it’s different. I was willing… or was I?

I cannot tell anymore. It feels like I am drugged up, like I am experiencing some sort of high but whatever drug it is. It seems to have taken me over completely.  
I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms around her waist, dangerously close to her bum.

This position seems to give her pleasure because she moaned and I shivered.

"Come..."

I… I couldn’t do it anymore; I just let her take it, everything from me.

I let her have it all and as I lay down with tears in my eyes, knowing what I did, knowing the manipulation that I felt. It still didn't help that I gave in.

I wanted it even though I didn’t… two so very contrasting things… it remains to leave me so very confused up till now.

The next time I awaken is the last.

I awaken to find myself in the same pitch dark blankness of everything, no sounds, no colors, no feeling…

Nothing but the blanket of darkness and the feeling of emptiness inside me, growing bigger and bigger…

And I can deftly say, it has finally caught hold of me… I am completely and utterly at it’s mercy…

I am hollow and empty and there is nothing that can fill the void but that grueling experience alone.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have disturbing dreams okay. Yes I am a normal human being.


End file.
